Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.
}} |next =Godzilla: Final Wars |nextname =Godzilla: Final Wars }} |rating =Not Rated |budget =¥???,???,??? |gross =¥1,300,000,000 |runtime =91 minutes 91 minutes |designs =TokyoGoji, TokyoMekaGoji, TokyoMosuLarva, TokyoMosuImago, TokyoKamo }} Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. is a 2003 produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the twenty-seventh installment in the Godzilla series, as well as the fifth in the Millennium series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on December 14, 2003. Plot The story line of Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla is continued, this time with Mothra and Kamoebas thrown into the mix along with two brand new larvae. In the film, Mothra's twin fairies warn the Japanese government that using the first Godzilla's bones as the basis for MechaGodzilla is wrong and that the taking of the original Godzilla's bones is what brought him back - if they don't return them to the sea, then Mothra would declare war on humanity. They say that if the original Godzilla's bones are returned, however, Mothra will protect Japan from the current Godzilla. Soon enough, Godzilla comes back. Godzilla and Mothra fight, but Mothra proves to be no match for Godzilla. Kiryu is deployed to help and manages to even the odds. However, Godzilla manages to knock out both MechaGodzilla and Mothra. Meanwhile, on Infant Island, a pair of twin Mothra caterpillars hatch from Mothra's egg, and rush to Japan to help their mother. While the main character rushes to repair MechaGodzilla, Mothra's caterpillars try to hold off Godzilla, and in the process Mothra sacrifices herself to protect her children, bursting into a moth shaped fireball. Just in time, the humans manages to repair MechaGodzilla, and it faces off against its flesh and blood rival once more. They grapple, and MechaGodzilla lands a powerful hit on Godzilla, stabbing him in the chest with a drill mounted on his right arm. Weakened by the attack, Godzilla roars in agony, and Mothra's caterpillars bind him up in webbing. However, instead of killing Godzilla off for good, MechaGodzilla chooses instead to pick up the battle weary, trussed up Godzilla and carry him off to sea. They plunge into the ocean together, and sink beneath the waves into the Japanese trench. After the credits roll an image of a microscopic organism, the camera pans out to reveal that it is a monster DNA tank. The camera then leaves the room revealing several more tanks with different monster DNA. Staff Cast Appearances Monsters *Godzilla (KiryuGoji) *Kiryu *Mothra Larva (TokyoMosuLarva) *Mothra Imago TokyoMosuImago) *Kamoebas (TokyoKamo) *Vampire Plant (Stock Footage) Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Shobijin *Type 90 Maser Cannon *Shirasagi *Type 88 SSM *IJN Destroyer Hatsuyuki *Type 90 Tanks *AH-1S Helicopter *Type 82 Command Vehicle *Type 96 APC *P-3C Orion Maritime Patrol Plane (Stock Footage) *Oxygen Destroyer (Stock Footage) Gallery Soundtrack Alternate Titles *''Godzilla X Mothra X MechaGodzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.'' (Literal Japanese Title) *''GXMXMG'' (Abbreviated Title) Theatrical Releases *Japan - December 14, 2003 *United States - 2004 U.S. Release Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. was released directly to DVD by in 2004. Box Office Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S opened on December 14th, 2003 on a double bill with the animated feature Hamtaro: Ham Ham Grand Prix. In its opening weekend, it was third place at the box office with $1,686,009. Its gross was estimated at $12,000,000, with approximately 1,100,000 admissions. Reception Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. is generally well-liked by Godzilla fans for its monster action and sometimes respected for being the sole direct sequel of the entirety of the Millennium series. Video Releases Tristar (2004)Amazon.com: Godzilla - Tokyo S.O.S. (2004) *Released: December 14, 2004 *Region: Region 1 *Language: English, Japanese *Format: Multiple Formats, AC-3, Color, Dolby, Dubbed, NTSC, Subtitled, Widescreen *Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 91 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese version Sony (2014)Amazon.com: Godzilla: Final Wars / Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. - Set [Blu-ray] *Released: May 6, 2014 *Region: Region A/1 *Language: English, Japanese *Format: Multiple Formats, Blu-ray, AC-3, Closed-captioned, Dolby, NTSC, Subtitled, Widescreen *Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 216 minutes run time, 2 disc, Japanese version, double feature with Godzilla: Final Wars Videos Trailers ゴジラ×モスラ×メカゴジラ 東京SOS|''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.'' Japanese trailer Trivia *A giant Mosasaur was intended to originally washed up dead on the shore. Toho scrapped this idea because the thought of introducing a new creature as a dead corpse would have been odd. **Anguirus was originally going to be in the film as the monster that washes up dead on shore. Toho canned the idea, likely due to potential fan upset. Anguirus was replaced by Kamoebas. *In the book "Godzilla X Mothra X MechaGodzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.: Super Complete Works," there are some drawings and concepts for a "fan fiction" style swing at extending the "Kiryu saga." The idea is fairly elaborate, using the DNA sequence from this movie's finale and the overall concept of Kiryu to create an army of mechs that include mechanized versions of Varan, Kamoebas, Baragon, Kumonga, and others. Again, as it seems quite common for someone to see these images out of context and get the wrong idea, these concepts were never intended for an actual movie but more of a "what if" scenario for more ideas from this storyline. *This film has many similarities with the Showa films Mothra and Mothra vs. Godzilla. Just as in the latter film, Tokyo S.O.S. features the concept of two Mothra larvae hatching from one egg, and those larvae attacking Godzilla after their mother's death. Just as in Mothra vs. Godzilla, the two larvae encase Godzilla in a silky blanket, which aids in his defeat. References Poll Do you like Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Godzilla:Tokyo SOS es:Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. Category:Films Category:Millennium Series Category:Kaiju Films Category:2000's films Category:Japanese films Category:Films directed by Masaaki Tezuka Category:Godzilla Films Category:Mothra Films Category:Kiryu Saga Continuity